


always you

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, M/M, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet, Top Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Top Moon Bin, Top Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Top Yoon Sanha, cute jinjin, jinjin is baby, sad jinjin, top myungjun | MJ, why do i only write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: Jinwoo is at his worst, his fans hate him, the members won't talk to him, and his parents disowned him. All because He's gay.
Relationships: ASTRO Ensemble/Everyone, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Everyone, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha
Series: bottom jinjin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	always you

Jinwoo is at his worst, his fans hate him, the members won't talk to him, and his parents disowned him. All because He's gay. He never meant to come out, but when his ex best friend, with a lot of hate for Jinwoo for being successful, found out, he told the world. He tried denying the allegations, but he had proof. Jinwoo had to put on his smile, and act like everything was fine, and that it didn't bother him, But he was numb. His fans heard the news and imminently hated him, saying he was ruining astro and that he should just leave astro for the member, which he was seriously considering, things have gotten that bad. Next his members, they used to talk to him at two three am to eight pm, but now he's pretty sure they hate his guts, because they now don't even acknowledge him, in favor of asking Eunwoo for advice and help. then his parents, they publicly announced, that he was no longer their son, and people supported their decision! So you could say Jinwoo was having the worst day in his life, receiving death threats left and right, people trying to break into the dorm to beat him up. 

and after all this the company hasn't said a thing. making Jinwoo even more nervous, what if he's the cause of their disbandment? He feels like he's going to have a mental breakdown every time he leaves his room. And yet they still don't let him take a break, in favor of making them practice for their new songs. He's already been punched at a fan sign event, what else could happen? a lot, he says to himself now, realizing he has a huge crush on the boys in front of him. He sighs, deciding he's going to have to leave the group for the safety of the other members, and it fucking hurts. He loves those boys more than himself, yet now here he is, in the living room, close to crying, while all his members are staring at him.

"I've decided that I'm going to leave the group" He says, wanting to tell his members first, his mind telling him it's because they deserve to know, but his heart telling him it's because he wants them to tell him not to. "Hyung, please don't." He blinks, not thinking his deepest desires would ever come true. "I've messed up bad I'm sure If I don't then Fantagio will disband us because of the death threa-" " You've been getting death threats?!" Myungjun asked, his face contorted into a mad surprised expression. why were they so mad? I thought they hated me. "don't you guys hate me?" I suddenly blurt out tears start falling, afraid of their answer. "No, we were scared, you see, we were scared because we didn't know what to do, or what to feel. but now I think we or at least I know what to feel, I feel like I love you." Sanha spoke

his words replayed in his head. he started crying He didn't know why, he loved them more then he could ever love himself. He tried to speak, he really did. but Jinwoos words were replaced with hiccups. After a few minutes he finally was able to speak, "I feel the same" He whispered in reply, scared that if he spoke to loud he would wake up from this beautiful dream. a huge smile came across their faces, one he never wanted to disappear. Rocky ran towards the poor boy and tackle hugged him onto the couch. soon they all piled on top of Jinwoo. maybe just maybe hes going to make it through this.


End file.
